Lily's life
by hattibella
Summary: Some short snippets of Lily Luna Potters life.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello, this is my first Harry potter fanfic and I hope you like it! Nymphie is named after Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks) **

**I will try to update regularly but I have lots and lots and lots of homework at the moment... :( hattibella x**

Lily Potter got onto the Hogwarts Express with no spring in her step as her two older brothers had. Instead with an apprehensive look over her shoulderat her short dumpy granny, Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley didn't help Lily's nerves. She was deep in conversation wiyh her equally frizzy haired daughter-in-law Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were away on an auror trip that was planned to last a year. James, Albus, Lily and two yearold Nymphie were placed in their Grannys care for this time. James, Albus and Nymphie and loved the change, laden them with food and the 'do whatever you want attitude' was a lovely change from their usually rule bound life in Godrics Hollow. Lily found the change harder, tears engulfed her each night as she imagined the horrific duels her Mother and Father may have to face on their mission despite many reassurances that this wasn't going to happen.

With all this running through her head, Lily cautiously walked down the train. Hoping that there might be a compartment with a welcoming face in or, even better, an empty compartment where she could wallow in her own sadness feeling alone and sorry for herself. James and Albus had run ahead frantic to find their friends.

Lily peeked her head around the door of the last compartment and it was full. Tears threatened to break through the high wall Lily had precariously built around herself this summer. When suddenly a familiar voice called 'Lils, do you want to sit in my compartment, its full of Seventh years but you look pretty lost' Relief flooded Lily, she whirled around, Ginger hair flying out behind her, and there was the wide beaming smile of Teddy Lupin. His electric blue hair stuck out in all directions as he pulled Lily into a tight bearhug.

He started to walk down the train corridor, Lily hurrying to keep up with him as he turned around and slid open the door into what looked like the entire Seventh year Griffindors. A mixture of faces, blue eyes, brown messed up hair, wonky noses and an array of freckles turned towards her each face showing the same amount of astonishment at the small girl standing next to Teddy. 'This is Lily Potter' he gruffly said, his hair turning pink in embarrassment, 'She's practically my little sister and doesn't know anyone' his hair turning pinker by the minute nearly matching Lilys beetroot red face. A tall girl with brown curly haywire patted the seat next to her, gesturing for her to sit down.

So just like that Lilys Hogwarts adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorting

The First Years were waiting for the rest of the school to sit down in the Grand Hall, so the sorting could begin. Lily Potter was standing around on the outskirts of this group looking at the cobbled floor and worrying about being put in Slytherin. Lily's friend Alice Longbottom was meant to meet Lily on the platform but hadn't been on the train and wasn't here in this small gathering of extremely loud and excited First Years. Teddy's friends, who she had sat with on the train had long disappeared to the Grand Hall and now Lily was as lost as ever.

'Hello' said a quiet lilting voice from behind her,

'You look just as lonely as me'.

Lily whizzed around to see two big quizzical eyes staring at her through thick dark eyelashes.

'My name's Nancy by the way, Nancy Lovegood.'

Lily frowned, upset that a stranger could tell she was friendless and by herself so easily. Just at that moment professor McGonnagal called the First Years to line up in alphabetical order for the sorting and Lily managed to escape Nancy's icy blue looks. Lily was about to ask Professor Longbottom where his daughter had got to, when she appeared out of breath and looking like someone had dragged her through a hedge backwards.

'Alice where have you been? You look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards!' Lily muttered under her breath.

Before Alice Longbottom could answer, a rather haughty McGonnagal strode over to them giving Alice's muddy knees a disapproving glare whilst taking her by the elbow and pulling Alice further up the line to a gap between Nancy Lovegood and a short pudgy boy. The boy gave Alice a look to rival McGonnagal's and turned his back on Alice. Nancy only pulled an offending twig out of Alice's hair and carried on humming a little tune. Lily was standing behind two identical boys. The boys were both tall, brown skinned and had their hands deep inside the pockets of their too big robes. They introduced themselves as Peter and Paul Patil in quiet voices before being Paul was whisked of to be sorted quickly followed by Peter.

Lily was next to be sorted and was one of the last in the queue, nearly all the First Years had already been sorted into Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, then Slytherin and then Gryffindor. Now it was Lily's turn. Peter and Paul had both been sorted into Gryffindor the moment the hat had touched their heads and had happily sat down at the table of cheering students. Lily walked over and perched on the edge of the stool, her eyes were covered by the rim of the hat and all she could hear was the muttering of the hat in her ears.

'Hmm, now then you are a difficult one. You want to learn so Ravenclaw might do the trick but you want to be better and prove your worth, hmm very difficult. I could just put you in Hufflepuff and get you over with, no I'll put you in Gryffindor!' The last word came out a huge roar and the hat was pulled of Lily's head by Proffessor McGonnagal who pushed her towards the whooping Gryfindor table with a whispered,

'Well done'.

The rest of the sorting went in a blur. Alice was also in Gryffindor and sat next to Lily her mouth full of celebratory rice pudding and her hair even frizzier and more all over the place than it had been before the sorting. Next to Alice was Nancy to whom Alice had taken an instant liking to. Lily just sat in a happy daze wondering when she could escape and see her new dorm room.

**There we go the second chapter...I am sorry it took such a long while I am rubbish at updating!**

**hattibella x**


End file.
